Family Ties: 1 I'm Not Your Sister
by Emtheunicorn
Summary: Skye is sick of Lucas calling her his sister so she decides to show him exactly how sisterly her feelings towards him are. The first oneshot in a trilogy. Lucas x Skye. Set during Occupation/Resistance.


Hi everyone. This is an idea that I've had for a while and I have decided to finally post it. This is the first fic in a trilogy of oneshots. I should hopefully have the second fic written soon. Anyway please review and let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Terra Nova.

* * *

><p>"Why do you keep calling me your sister?" questioned Skye as she stood across from Lucas outside the Command Center looking out over Terra Nova.<p>

"Well Bucket," Lucas replied as he looked over at her, noting the hostility in her voice. "My father is like a father to you which would make you my sister." He smiled over at her reasonably satisfied with his answer.

"I'm not your sister." Skye replied dryly, glaring at him. It was the safest thing to do. If she glared at him he wouldn't see the way that she seemed to melt under his gaze. She turned to walk away. This conversation was over.

"You can go now." He called to her back as she walked away, eager to have the last word and remain in charge.

* * *

><p>Later that day Lucas walked through the colony, searching for his favourite Terra Novan. The colonists sent glares his way which he gladly returned. To say that they were unhappy about Lucas and the Phoenix group taking over Terra Nova was an understatement.<p>

Lucas noticed Skye stepping out of her house. He made his way over to, trying to ignore the jolt in his stomach that he felt when he saw her.

"Hello Bucket," he said as he walked up behind her. He looked over at her, trying to win her over with his trademark cocky smile. "How's my favourite sister this afternoon?" He casually slung his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm not your sister." She replied harshly as she shoved his arm off her shoulder. At that moment she wasn't in the mood for his games. She had to get away from him. She couldn't control her thoughts when she was with him. When she was around him it seemed that all sensible thoughts left her mind and all that was left was him. She found herself consumed with thoughts about Lucas that were far from sisterly. She turned to walk away from him; she couldn't be around him right now.

Lucas watched as she walked away from him, never looking back. He tried not to be discouraged by her harsh attitude.

* * *

><p>That afternoon Lucas sat in the Command center, his thoughts consumed with trying to find out where his father was. His fingers rubbed his temples, trying to relieve some of the stress. A knock on the door signalled that the soldier he had sent to get Skye was back. The soldier entered bringing Skye with him. Lucas smiled as Skye walked into the room. The stress seemed to fade and his day became instantly better. Lucas waved the soldier out, eager to be alone with Skye.<p>

"Bucket," he said by way of greeting, casually leaning back in his chair and propping his feet up on his father's desk.

"What do you want Lucas?" She asked, folding her arms. Being alone in a room with Lucas was a dangerous situation for her to be in. She could barely control herself around him out in the open.

"I just want to spend some quality time with my sister." He replied, winking at her. Skye refused to show how much this affected her. She wouldn't give Lucas the satisfaction.

"I'm not your sister," she argued for what would have had to have been the hundredth time. "Can we just get this 'quality time' over and done with. I'm supposed to be meeting Josh right now."

"Josh?" replied Lucas, jumping to his feet, trying not to show how upset this made him. "Stay away from him." So much for not showing his jealousy.

"Jealous?" questioned Skye, taking a step towards him.

"No," he denied, knowing that it was a lie. "I'm just looking out for my sister." He moved to step around the desk, it was a reasonable enough explanation.

"Don't call me that," she warned, emphasising every word as she took another step towards him so that he body was only inches away from his. "I'm not your sister." Lucas couldn't resist pushing her, teasing her, it was too easy when she was like this.

"Oh but you are," he replied smirking at her.

"I'm not your sister!" she replied as she was overcome with anger and something that she couldn't quite explain. Her mind told her that it was passion but she wouldn't admit it. He smirked at her again, this seemed to push Skye over the edge. She pushed Lucas back against the wall with a little more force than was necessary. Lucas was shocked for a moment by her sudden actions.

"Would a sister do this?" She questioned before bringing her lips to his in a heated kiss. Lucas kissed back hungrily, his initial shock forgotten. She broke away from him, looking up into his green eyes.

"Does this seem sisterly to you?" she asked before bringing her lips back to his. Their tongues battled for dominance as Skye wound her fingers through his untamed hair, losing herself in the kiss. Her body pressed up against him, pushing him back into the wall. Lucas was only too happy to go along with this. He was enjoying this new dominant side of Skye. Skye ground her hips against his, smirking against his lips as she felt his obvious arousal.

"A brother wouldn't enjoy this," she noted, continuing to smirk at him, enjoying seeing him lost for words. She moved her hands down his chest before stopping when they reached his pants.

"A sister wouldn't do this to her brother," She said as her fingers quickly unbuttoned his pants. Lucas stood there against the wall, slightly shocked by this new dominant Skye yet enjoying it all the same. Skye finished undoing Lucas' pants, pushing them down his legs roughly, freeing his erection from its confines. She wrapped her fingers around him and began to stroke him.

"Bucket," moaned Lucas, caught up in the motions of her hand.

"That's right," she crooned seductively. "I'm not your sister. I'm your Bucket." She was too caught up in the moment to stop those words from coming out. She hadn't meant to say that she was his. She brought her lips back to his, pouring everything that she couldn't say into that kiss as her hand moved faster. Lucas brought his hands up to Skye's hair, entangling them in her long locks. He pressed his body up against hers as he kissed her. Skye moved her free hand up to his shoulder, slamming him back against the wall, regaining her control.

"Bucket," he gasped. "I'm so close." He soon found his release, calling Skye's name as he came. Skye brought her hand up to Lucas' chin, turning his face so that he was looking directly into her eyes as he leaned against the wall for support, trying to catch his breath.

"I'm not your sister." She reminded before turning and walking out of the Command Center.

* * *

><p>Later that night Lucas went for another stroll through the colony, against searching for Skye. He ignored the glares that he was receiving from the colonists, at that moment he was too happy to care. He spotted Skye sitting on the steps of one of the houses with her friends. He walked over to them, his trademark cocky smile plastered on his face. Skye and her friends stopped talking as they noticed him approaching.<p>

"Skye, Shannon boy, insignificant others," he said by way of greeting, nodding in turn to Skye, Josh and the other people whose names he wouldn't be bothered to learn.

"What is it now Lucas?" Skye replied dryly, knowing that that smirk on his face was not good news. She shifted under his gaze refusing to show any hints to what had occurred earlier.

"Why Bucket," Lucas replied cheerfully as his smirk increased. This was not a good sign. He sat down next to Skye ignoring her friends. "I just came here to thank you for earlier." He raised his eyebrows suggestively as Skye paled, turning to glare at him. He wouldn't dare.

"You were absolutely right." He continued. "You're not my sister. That would be wrong, very, very wrong." Skye could feel the questioning glances of her friends. She wondered if hitting Lucas would make him stop talking. "So I just wanted to thank you, perhaps I could return the favour some time." Skye blushed at his words. He was enjoying this way too much. She could think of one way to shut him up but she wasn't going to kiss him again, at least not with her friends sitting right there.

"Anyway," said Lucas standing up, he had completed his objective. "I must go now. As always Bucket it has been... a pleasure." Skye's breath hitched as he sent a suggestive look her way before moving to go back towards the Command Center. Skye breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh and Bucket," he continued, turning back to her and flashing her his most charming smirk. Skye wanted to hide her face in her hands. She had thought that her humiliation was over for the day. But she wouldn't give him the satisfaction, instead she turned to look at him, giving a look that dared him to do his worst. "I completely agree with what you said. You're not my sister, you're my Bucket. See you around."

With that Lucas winked and turned around to make his way back to the Command Center, leaving Skye to deal with her questioning friends as she tried to think up an innocent explanation for what Lucas had been hinting at.


End file.
